The Broken Kingdom
"The Broken Kingdom" is the 92nd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary After receiving a cryptic warning from Lancelot about Arthur's intentions, Mary Margaret realizes that Camelot's faithful leader may in fact be the heroes' biggest threat; however, when she is unable to convince David of the danger his new friend poses, she is forced to take matters into her own hands. Meanwhile, Hook's unwavering love for Emma provides a glimmer of hope in her struggle against the unrelenting voice of Rumplestiltskin and, through further flashbacks, Guinevere senses that her husband is losing his way - consumed by his obsession with making Excalibur whole - and so she sets out with Lancelot on her own quest into the heart of darkness. In Storybrooke, the Dark Swan unleashes a secret weapon in the next phase of her plan to find the brave soul she needs to draw sword from the stone. Plot David approaches the Round Table in golden armor as his wife watches, proceeding to be knighted by King Arthur. The vision of Rumplestiltskin tells Emma that he's the voice inside her head; the Dark One's power inside her. The vision is later convincing Emma, who's grasping Merida's heart, that the warrior princess has to die. Emma repeats his words, but Hook convinces her not to listen, assuring her that they can find another way to stop the darkness together. She returns Merida's heart. Arthur refers to Merlin's prophecy in that it speaks of a savior who will free the Sorcerer from the tree he's trapped in; Regina lies and says that it's her, so as to protect Emma. 'Teaser' ''Camelot Many Years Ago We are treated to a shot of a small, poor village in the Enchanted Forest, inhabited mainly by peasants, as a young Arthur and Guinevere make their way through it, apparently childhood friends. The former tells his companion to look around, for one day this village will be the great kingdom of Camelot, and he will be its King. Guinevere giggles, saying that Arthur has some very strange dreams, but he assures her that they're more than that, then inviting the girl to follow him as he runs toward a large tree at the heart of the village. It's the same one that Merlin's said to be trapped inside in the present day, and, touching its bark, Arthur decides to trust Guinevere with this great secret, explaining that Merlin is a great Sorcerer who, one night, gave him a prophecy. The prophecy foretold that he would pull a sword from a stone and become King of Camelot. "King... Arthur?" Guinevere questions, the title not quite sounding right to her, and her friend confirms this, adding that she would be "Queen Guinevere". She is slightly taken aback, but touched, even more so when he goes on to say that, on every one of her birthdays, he will fill the kingdom with flowers. This leads to him pulling a pink rose - known as a middlemist - from his satchel and giving it to her. She compliments his beauty and he promises that there's more where that came from, then offering to show her. The two children run around the other side of the large tree, where a miniature sword has been stood up in a pile of small stones - seemingly a mock-up of Excalibur. Guinevere asks if that's supposed to be the sword in the stone, but Arthur, indignant, says that it's not, then suggesting that they leave. However, a brutish boy backed up by two others suddenly pushes the future King to the ground, making fun of his predictions and telling him to go and pull the fake sword. Guinevere fiercely insists that they leave her friend alone, addressing the lead boy as Kay, and Kay theorizes that Arthur's mother must have dropped him on his head when he was young before she took off and now he thinks he's the orphan King. "They call Camelot the broken kingdom because we have no King, and we never will," Kay insists, adding that nobody in Camelot is ever going to kneel to the boy who cleans the stables. He then pushes past the two smaller children and pulls the mock-Excalibur from its bed of pebbles, fleeing thereafter. Disheartened, Arthur wonders if maybe Kay is right, but Guinevere assures that he's not - "And you will find that sword. All you have to do now... is follow your heart." The boy smiles. Many years later, Arthur dismounts his horse and it isn't long before he's seen approaching Excalibur along with two of his most trusted associates: Lancelot and Percival, who soon watch as their about-to-be King finally pulls the sword from the stone. However, Arthur and the others are shocked to discover that it's missing its tip; Lancelot asks where the rest of it is while Percival wonders how his comrade can take the throne with only half the sword. Arthur ponders this greatly (see "The Dark Swan"). The three of them are later seen riding quickly back to Camelot, where the words "All hail King Arthur!" are exclaimed by one of the villagers. Arthur watches as his new subjects all kneel down to him, with Guinevere smiling in admiration nearby. It isn't long before the new King gives a short speech, declaring: "Camelot is no longer the broken kingdom! I give you Excalibur; the sword pulled from the stone!" The people are interested as he raises the sheathed weapon, and he proceeds to un''sheathe it only halfway, so as to not show its missing end. It's met with cheers from villagers who assume they're looking at a complete sword, and Arthur takes these cheers with gratitude while Guinevere appears even more proud of her husband. Before long, he runs into her arms, and the people continue to clap as their King and Queen embrace. "I see you followed your heart, ''King Arthur," Guinevere beams, to which he replies, "And it led me back to you, Queen Guinevere." They kiss and she senses that something's wrong. With the people having dispersed, he's able to tell her covertly that his journey wasn't all he'd hoped for. He stares at the same tree the stood beneath as children, stating that Merlin speaks in half-truths and that his quest has only just begun. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' Camelot Years Later Arthur stares earnestly out at those in his kingdom while resigned in the Round Table's designated room. David soon enters, apparently having been summoned, and the King quickly informs the new knight that they have something serious to discuss. "Now that you're a member of the Round Table, it's time to share Camelot's greatest secret." With that, he pulls Excalibur from its sheath, revealing that the sword that made him King is broken and that for years he's searched for its missing piece, which is something known as the Dark One's dagger. This makes David uncomfortable, for he knows full well what and where this artifact is, but he downplays his reaction for Arthur, merely saying that he's "heard tales" of it. The King believes that David is the man to help him find it; after all, he's the only one who needs it just as bad since he's desperate to destroy the power of the Dark One. David recalls that only Merlin can do that, but Arthur suggests otherwise, telling the prince that it's hard to tell what Merlin really wants but, with that dagger, he wouldn't be needed - "I could reforged Excalibur into the sword it once was, with the power to destroy the Darkness once and for all." This interests David, whom Arthur asks to help in this quest. Elsewhere in the castle, Emma is using a sharpened knife to whittle a stick when suddenly she's disturbed by the sound of whispers. The vision of Rumplestiltskin asks her if she can hear it, referring to it as a sweet and strange sound before suggesting that they go and have a look. The new Dark One gets to her feet, allowing us to see that she's surrounded herself by homemade dreamcatchers which she then abandons so that she can follow the whispers. She finds herself led to a closet wherein her dagger lies, and the vision points out that that's where the noise is coming from. He goes on to say that the fact that Regina just left it in her room means that the "finders keepers" rule should apply, and Emma slowly begins to reach out and grab it... However, a sudden blast of magic prevents her from being able to do so, meaning that a protection spell has been cast. Rumple questions the meaning of this, since Emma could break it with ease, but she refuses to do as he wishes. He iterates that the dagger is calling to its other half - her - but all she wants is for him to leave her alone. He doesn't, taunting her by saying that her friends cannot protect her. "You're the savior. Save yourself. Before it's too late." "Get out of my head!" she finally whimpers, blasting a beam of yellow magic in his direction. Of course, with him lacking corporeal form, it does nothing but skim Hook, who's out in the hallway looking for her. He tells her to calm down for there's no one there but them, and gives her a comforting hug. Emma still appears aggrieved though, telling her boyfriend that "he's" inside her head and she can't get him out. She then looks to see Rumple standing leaning up against the doorway, exclaiming that he's there... "He's always here." 'Act II' A catatonic Emma a laid down on a bed by Hook with Regina, Henry and Mary Margaret all gathered around; the latter asks what happened to her daughter, but Hook says that he has no idea, revealing that she hasn't said a word. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" David asks upon entering the room, and Mary Margaret is relieved to see him, approaching her husband and exclaiming through whisper that she was looking all over the castle for him. David replies in a similar tone that he was with Arthur, who might have a way to help Emma if they give him the dagger, but Mary Margaret tells him that they can't trust Arthur, to his confusion. He wonders who told her this and she reveals that it was Lancelot. David is confused even further, having thought that Lancelot was dead, and Mary Margaret explains that that's what he wanted Cora to think, but he outwitted her (see "Lady of the Lake"). Regina walks up to the married couple and requests that they not have this discussion in front of "the patient" - Emma - for, given the state she's in, anything could set her off. She goes on to say that she needs rest, somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes, and Henry states that he knows the perfect place. Hook suggests that he and the boy take her there together, and the two of them proceed to leave the room with a zombie-like Emma in tow. This leaves just Regina and the Charmings, the former of which theorizes that, whatever's happening to Emma, she thinks she was there for the dagger, meaning it should probably be moved somewhere safer. David tells her to hold on a second because Arthur has a way to use it to help Emma, at which an annoyed Mary Margaret again insists that they are not giving it to Arthur as Lancelot said he can't be trusted. Her husband points out in turn that Cora said Lancelot was dead, meaning you can't believe everything you hear, and Snow takes this to mean that Charming really doesn't trust Lancelot; she tries reminding him that he married them and that he's their friend, but he points out that that was a long time ago, then asking where the disgraced knight has been all these years. "He didn't say," Snow admits, and David asks further where he is now; she reveals that he's hiding, since it's not like he's welcome in Camelot, and David exclaims that it's because he went after Arthur's wife - "And he's back. Why? Why's he back?" "I don't know, David! I don't have all the answers!" Mary Margaret yells defensively. She then notices that Regina is still in the room, watching as this all unfolds, and politely requests that her stepmother give them a moment. With little hesitation, Regina teleports out in a flurry of purple smoke, leaving the royal couple alone to settle their differences. David tells Mary Margaret to listen, saying that Arthur is already looking for the dagger and insisting that if they come clean now then he can still help them. "So that's what this is about..." the princess realizes, "You haven't met a King in a while and you're starstruck." David assures that that's not what this is about; their daughter is sick and they have to help her. Mary Margaret wonders how becoming a Knight of the Round Table is helping their daughter exactly; "Or is that you need to feel like a hero again?" David says that maybe the Round Table is exactly where he should be, while Mary Margaret says that they aren't telling Arthur anything until they know he can be trusted. A coldness exists between the pair. Camelot Five Years Earlier Arthur is going through a multitude of prophecies written across dozens of scrolls, trying to find the secret behind the whereabouts of the Dark One's dagger. He flicks through the books that also litter his table, scratching out sentences in others with his quill as he does so; he appears to be very strung out. Suddenly, the door to the tower opens, and the King of Camelot instantly grabs Excalibur in response, needing to sheathe it in case someone who's not in the know might glance upon it and see that it's broken. Luckily, it's just Guinevere, who tells him not to worry. He is glad to see her, revealing that he's almost translated the command on the scroll, which required taking language fragments from a dozen different books; "Can you believe how close we are to the other half?" He holds up a scroll, sure that he's right in thinking that in his hands are directions to the Dark One's dagger, clear as day. There's just the three symbols on the scroll he can't figure out - a star, an eye and a sun - and he asks her what she thinks they mean. "It means... come to the party; dance with your wife," she begs, but he insists that he can't until he's finished this translation, wondering if she doesn't understand. He states that this is Merlin's test, not knowing why else the Sorcerer would have led him to this. He points out that a broken sword being used to rule the broken kingdom must be some cruel joke, the world's most maddening riddle, and Guin knows this... but this one night, she needs him. He concedes that she's right, requesting that she give him five minutes and they shall dance until dawn. This pleases her and she proceeds to head back outside to the party where a dance circle has begun. She sits out on the festivities however, instead waiting for her husband to come dance with her, and soon enough she's joined by Sir Lancelot, who's sure that the King will be out shortly. "I'm sure he will," Guinevere agrees sullenly, and the knight proceeds to wish his Queen a happy birthday, to her gratitude. "In the meantime, perhaps you'll allow this knight a dance?" he requests, standing up and extending his arm, and Guinevere soon takes it, stepping out onto the dance floor as new, slower music begins to play. While dancing with her husband's closest ally, she reveals that he's getting worse, always locked up in that room all day instead of actually building the kingdom they dreamed of. Lancelot says that Arthur may have much on his mind, but tells Guinevere to look around, pointing out that he still managed to throw her quite a party. One of the villagers soon announces a birthday gift from the King to his Queen - middlemist petals, which are scattered over the guests. Guinevere is delighted as her subjects continue to shower her in her favorite flower, but she soon grows sad, knowing that Arthur didn't plan any of this himself. "The fact that you won't deny it tells me all." She thanks Lancelot for all he's organized, but soon stops dancing with him when Arthur comes outside, demanding to know where his wife is. At first, she is happy that he made it... but the only reason he did so is because he's completed the translation, and wanted to be able to tell her that the dagger is only a day's ride from where they are; by this time the next day, he plans to be holding it in his hand. Guinevere is disappointed, while Lancelot offers to fetch his horse, so as to accompany the King on this journey. However, Arthur stops him, deciding that he must have his best knight stay there and protect the Queen; after all, she is the most precious thing he has. He gives her a kiss and walks away, not noticing how despondent she is. Camelot Five Years Later David approaches the Round Table room with a satchel strapped to his back, proceeding to enter cautiously. Inside, Arthur is lamenting over the broken Excalibur, looking up to see the newest Knight of the Round Table and wondering what it is he wants. David says that they need to talk, to the King's concern, and he soon reveals that, ever since he and the others came to Camelot, they've been lying to him about why they're really there. "That stops right now," he declares, going on to say that it's not easy for him to be there, for people he cares about told him not to, but the Darkness is threatening someone he loves and he will do anything to destroy it. "So..." he announces, "We're going to restore Excalibur tonight." Arthur doesn't quite know what to how to respond to the clearly determined prince. 'Act III' "I'm glad you told me about your daughter," Arthur says, sitting down after having just been informed by David on his people's true reason on coming to Camelot. The latter remains standing while the King, getting up, goes on to say that of course he will help in the his quest to defeat the darkness inside of Emma, to the prince's relief. Charming admits that his own wife thought that coming to him was a bad idea. Arthur wonders what put her off of him - "It's the beard, isn't it?" - and David reveals that it was something a bit more serious than what the King suggests: it was Lancelot; he's back. Arthur, adopting a much more stern facial expression, is clearly less than pleased with this shocking revelation... Camelot Five Years Earlier Having cloaked herself, Guinevere is seen trying to sneak out of Camelot in flashbacks; however, Lancelot soon appears from behind, assuming aloud that the Queen must not think much of him if she thought she could leave without him noticing. He wonders what he would tell Arthur if his wife ran off on his watch, to which she replies that he should tell him she's going to find the dagger herself. Taking out a familiar magic gauntlet, she reveals that she broke into Merlin's tower and stole it, and it has shown her the true location of the dagger, assuring that Arthur has it all wrong. Skeptical, Lancelot asks why the King himself never came across this remarkable magical object in all his years of looking, and Guinevere explains that he would never have thought to use it because he believes the dagger to be his strength, while the gauntlet in her hand leads to a person's greatest weakness. So, she's going to finish this "damned quest" and get back the man she loves, and Lancelot cannot stop her. "Stop you?" he questions, "I'm joining you." The Queen appears intrigued. We are treated to a shot of the Vault of the Dark One before Guinevere, bearing Merlin's gauntlet, is seen approaching along with Lancelot, gloating to the knight that she told him this would work and that this is it. Lancelot knows the seal in the ground to be the Vault of the Dark One, while Guinevere recognizes its symbols to be the same ones Arthur showed her on that "damned scroll" of his. Remembering the order that said scroll placed them in, Guinevere touches down on the star, and then the eye, and finally the sun in the center. They glow as she does so, and with the final tap the entire seal lights up and descends, spilling black sludge as it does so. Guinevere takes a step back as the darkness overflows, filling the rivets around the edge. Soon enough, it swirls and clears to reveal that a spiral staircase lies within the vault, going downward, to which Lancelot asks, "Shall we?" Guinevere approaches them, determined. The two of them are next seen having walked down the stairs, and Merlin's gauntlet continues to point the way to the Dark One's dagger. Guinevere and Lancelot follow its glow through the dark, underground tunnels, with the latter taking extra caution to ensure the safety of his Queen. Turning a corner, they suddenly hear a sharp wind coming from behind, and it isn't long before a swirl of living darkness comes flying out from behind a set of bars in the wall. It snakes itself through the air, creating a whirlwind of black, and quickly finds Lancelot and begins spinning circles around him. Guinevere calls out for her friend, who drops his sword in submission, continuing to be enveloped by this evil creature. He looks sadly at Guinevere as the darkness swirls; however, she refuses to let it have him, grabbing one of the torches from the brackets on the wall and plunging it into the inky black tornado. It appears hurt by the flames and soon relinquishes its grip on Lancelot, flying through the tunnels to somewhere else and allowing the knight to drop to the floor, alive. Guinevere crouches down to make sure he's okay, having thought that he was dead. "I was sure I had lost you," she adds with a smile, before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. It goes on for a while, with a mutual attraction and love stemming between the two. When the kiss finally ends, she says she's sorry and that that will never happen again, which he seems disappointed by. The two of them get to their feet and Lancelot agrees; "No... never." Guinevere goes on to say that they need to remember why they're there: for their King... for Arthur. Camelot Five Years Later Arthur remains disconcerted by the news that Lancelot's both alive and in Camelot, requesting that he and David keep this to themselves. David agrees, and Arthur adds that sometimes a husband has to go on the defensive; he doesn't want his wife to learn that her former lover's there. "She already has," announces Guinevere as she enters the room, having heard. She demands to know where Lancelot is, but Arthur assures his love that David doesn't know, and so she demands instead that the prince tell her how to find him so that she can make him pay for what he did. "From what I heard, you both had some culpability in that," says Charming, and Guinevere takes this to mean that he heard the old story; "Believe me, the legend is only the beginning. Lancelot coveted far more than a kiss from a Queen." Arthur is afraid to admit his wife his right, for he didn't want to speak ill of a former knight and friend, but if Lancelot is in Camelot then the Dark One's dagger isn't safe anywhere. "Then it's a good thing I brought it with me," David reveals, proceeding to remove his satchel and empty its contents, to the excitement of Arthur and Guinevere. However, when he opens the box that's supposed to contain the dagger, there's nothing there. It's empty. David is confused, and Arthur demands to know where the dagger is. Carrying a lantern to cut through the dark of night, Mary Margaret is seen approaching Granny's Diner as it stands out in the woods of the Enchanted Forest, then heading inside and telling a certain hiding someone that they can come out, for it's only her. Lancelot then shows himself, appearing from the back room, and, putting the lantern down on the nearest table, Snow says that it turns out she needs his help. She digs under her shoulder cloak as she says, "There's something we must hide," and proceeds to pull out the Dark One's dagger, which she apparently stole. Emma's name shines in the moonlight, and Lancelot appears intrigued by the ancient magical weapon. Snow nods to him, assuring that he must help. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Merlin's tower, before it was transformed by Arthur into a whole castle. *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle Gold/Belle) and Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Wicked Witch) are absent from this episode. Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on August 11, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 504 01.png Promo 504 02.png Promo 504 03.png Promo 504 04.png Promo 504 05.png Promo 504 06.png Promo 504 07.png Promo 504 08.png Promo 504 09.png Promo 504 10.png Promo 504 11.png Promo 504 12.png Promo 504 13.png Promo 504 14.png Promo 504 15.png Promo 504 16.png Promo 504 17.png Promo 504 18.png BTS 504 01.png BTS 504 02.png BTS 504 03.png BTS 504 04.png BTS 504 05.png BTS 504 06.png BTS 504 07.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Guinevere's Backstory Category:Lancelot's Backstory